


Playing With Bunnies

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Just some fluff with my favorite soft son, One of the first requests I received on Tumblr, Slight angst in the middle of it though but it's only for like a few sentences, This is can either take place in the OVA or Manga universes, enjoy the fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: The last bell of the day was blaring as students exited their final classes to leave and go home. Some people, like Miki Makimura, congregated into their inner circle of friends and others left the premises to either go into town or to go back to their families. All in all, the school courtyard was bustling with students, going to and fro and running about.Away from the front courtyard, however, was a more secluded section of the school toward the baseball field. It was a small, barren area with a wooden shed and various pieces of construction pieces like cement blocks and pieces of sheet metal. In the center of it all was a hutch, surprisingly sturdy given that it looked shabby, that housed a small family of rabbits. The rabbits rolled around in the hay and hopped about to their heart’s content. The hutch was locked to keep them safe from the outside world.





	Playing With Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to make a Fic Request, find me on my Tumblr (stardust-lightning) and either send me an Ask or DM me. Before doing so, however, please consult the "Req Rules" page on my blog for more info!

The last bell of the day was blaring as students exited their final classes to leave and go home. Some people, like Miki Makimura, congregated into their inner circle of friends and others left the premises to either go into town or to go back to their families. All in all, the school courtyard was bustling with students, going to and fro and running about.

Away from the front courtyard, however, was a more secluded section of the school toward the baseball field. It was a small, barren area with a wooden shed and various pieces of construction pieces like cement blocks and pieces of sheet metal. In the center of it all was a hutch, surprisingly sturdy given that it looked shabby, that housed a small family of rabbits. The rabbits rolled around in the hay and hopped about to their heart’s content. The hutch was locked to keep them safe from the outside world.

A few ears twitched as they heard soft footsteps and a tin bucket rattling. They hopped to the front wired door and bunched up as they see a human coming into view, looking more like a silhouette with the sun shining behind the figure.

“Hello!” A soft, kind voice speaks.

Akira kneels down to undo the locked hatch as the bunnies wiggle their noses and flap their ears. He smiled as he opened the door to be greeted by the family of bunnies that hop on his knees and snuggle up to him.

“H-Hey! Settle down now! You guys are excited, aren’t ya?” Akira happily asked, laughing a little at the attention he was receiving.

He watches as they hop around for a bit. The rabbits liked him, he was one of the few humans that gave them the time of day. Akira reaches to his side to grab the tin bucket closer to him and, resting his knees on the edge of the wooden floor, he rips up the cabbage and spreads it around for the rabbits to munch on. The rabbits gladly accepted the tasty offering and proceeded to nibble on the cabbage leaves. Akira then threw in some chopped carrots as well into the mix and waited patiently as the bunnies enjoyed the meal. It was kind of adorable watching them eat, all bunched up against each other.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a smaller rabbit hiding in the hay. He turned and bent closer to find Cottontail, a baby rabbit, snug under the straw. Akira took some cabbage and offered some to the baby bunny, leaning inward to hopefully lure Cottontail out of hiding. Cottontail wiggled its nose and sniffed at the food, cautiously stepping out. It took a moment before the baby rabbit came into full view. Satisfied with the goal, Akira feeds Cottontail the cabbage scrap and sits inside the hutch. He knew Cottontail was a shy one, a lot smaller than the other rabbits. So small in fact that he could fit in Akira’s cupped hands. Having already finished the small scrap, Cottontail hops over and climbs into Akira’s lap, where the boy began to pet his fur.

It’s quiet in the hutch and in the area around it, no classmates, no bullies, little noise. The scene was peaceful and it reminded him of home.

Home.

He wished he could go back home, to his home before the accident.

He found a new home with the Makimuras, his late father’s best friend’s family. He had to move there as he became an orphan following the tragic death of his parents in the South Pole accident with nowhere else to go.

It was only three weeks ago but it still feels like yesterday when he got the call, yesterday when he moved in. He felt his heart grow a little heavy at the thought.

Home.

A small boop on the nose awoke him from his thoughts. He snapped out of it to find Cottontail on its hind legs with its face in Akira’s.

“O-Oh, sorry. I guess I spaced again, huh?” Akira gently asked as if the rabbit could respond and stroked under the bunny’s ear.

Akira smiled again as the bunny fell back down to snuggle into his lap. Akira stroked Cottontail’s fur, feeling a little better and feeling the rabbit twitch now and again as it flopped to its side. Akira laughed a little to himself as he adjusted his sitting position to get more comfortable. Two more rabbits joined him in his lap, much to his joy. His lap now had three snuggling bunnies and Akira couldn’t have been gladder.

The rabbits were always funny little things, amusing in their little antics and they never failed to cheer Akira up. They were also really soft and sweet when they wanted to be. He glanced up from his rabbit-ladden lap to see several of the bunnies do binkies and jump about in the air all about the hutch. Seeing them jump about made him really happy.

“You in here?” A female voice spoke out behind him, causing him to jump in shock, bumping his head on the ceiling of the hutch. The rabbits immediately scrambled into hiding with Cottontail shaking Akira’s lap. Holding and rubbing his head, Akira turned around to the outside to find his friend, Miki, with a wide grin looking down at him.

“Playing with the rabbits again?” Miki asked him.

“Y-yeah. I wanted to check on them before I left.” Akira replied while rubbing his head. He tucked Cottontail in his arm as he turned around and climbed out of the hutch. Miki watched as Akira took a moment to calm the baby Cottontail by stroking its fur.

“Figures. We ought to get going, the sun’s going down.” Miki observed at the sky.

“Oh gosh! I didn’t realize how late it got!”

“C’mon, Akira.”

“Alright.”

Akira turned back into the hutch and placed Cottontail back onto the hay. The bunny dove into the hay and made himself comfortable and snug as Akira gave him a few final strokes. Akira then took the tin bucket and school bag, checked the water and locked the latch. He stood back up and joined Miki as they both walked away back from the hutch and the barren, peaceful area.


End file.
